


Icons: A Generation Unfolding

by DisgloGhoul



Category: Halloween Horror Nights at Universal Studios
Genre: #halloweenhorrornights, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgloGhoul/pseuds/DisgloGhoul
Summary: In the midst of the Horror’s Icons lies a secret unknown to mortals. Three boys and three girls hold onto the faith of hopefully finding their horror marks amongst their Halloween world. Hardships and troubles will follow the unlikely path to creating a future for themselves. How will they fulfill themselves and how will they handle their destinies?





	1. The Beginning

Chapter 1  
Evening set in on Carey, Ohio. The Universal Palace Theatre flickered with tiny moths fluttering around attracted to the lights. It obviously looked abandoned with spider webs and broken windows. The only signs of life was a tall bone thin man standing outside. He wore a red coat over a white buttoned shirt, a black bow tie, black pants, and upon his head sat a round red hat with a black stripe circling around it. In his right hand, he held a rusty flashlight. Julian Browning, also known as the Usher, waited for the horse drawn carriage to arrive. A large black horse trotted down path pulling the black carriage towards the theater. Two people sat in the back. An older man, dressed in a white shirt, a black vest, black pants, and a messy tie, waved at Julian. His long gray hair reached his shoulders. A top hat towered high. Sitting beside him, a girl, around the age of thirteen, played with her dress, She wore a short black dress with white tights and black flats.

"Greetings doctor. Quite a lovely evening upon us today." Julian spoke slowly and almost sleep deprived like, "I do hope I'm not a bother in asking you for this house call. I know you are a very busy man."

The driver stopped the carriage letting his passengers off, "Not a problem, Julian, I am a doctor after all. How is our patient recovering?" the man known as Dr. Albert Caine asked gathering his medical bag. "I do apologize for bringing Cindy with me. She's been wanting to visit Vivien since her surgery."

"Cindy is not a bother," Julian led Albert and Cindy to the theater. Julian knocked on his door of his daughter's room, "Vivien, may I enter?"

"Go ahead." a weak rather tired voice spoke from the chair in front of a window. A young teen, age fourteen, smirked brushing the hair from her face. She wore a short red flowered dress with short folded sleeves, a black bowtie, and black tights. "Good evening, Mis. Browning." Albert removed his hat, "How are you feeling?" "A little tired from the pain medications," Vivien answered. "At least I'm able to walk around today." she stood up to prove her point. Albert placed his bag down asking Vivien to change into a gown.   
Taking the gown, she went into the bathroom and undressed herself throwing the cold piece of clothing on. Soon laying down on the bed, Albert lifted the gown to examine the stitches lined on the right side of Vivien's body. "When did you stop the medication?" he asked placing pressure around her abdomen with his hand.

"Two days ago," Viviene answered. "I was really hoping to of attending school tomorrow."

Albert began to remove the stitches, "Judging by your recovery, I say you are well enough to start school tomorrow. I do ask that you take it easy. Appendicitis is no weak matter, young lady." Vivienne nodded laying her head down. After awhile, Dr. Caine finished up letting Vivien rest. "Oh, before I forget, you have a visitor." 

Cindy peeked out from behind her father, "Hi Vivi," she squeaked walking to the bed. "Miss you at school yesterday. Classes have been so boring and the teachers are dull. I swear, I can bring a knife and they wouldn't care otherwise." Vivien imagined Cindy in school. Not quite a decent image yet somehow it was satisfying. Hearing her father call to her, Cindy said goodnight and left.

{Caine Manor}  
Cindy and her father arrived home. The mansion was a three story house. Outside, a woman statue held a water pot. Unlike, the Palace Theatre, the Caine Manor preserved its Victorian Era outré. Standing at the stairway, a young woman waited. She wore a long brown dress and her large belly obviously showed that she was expecting. Cindy slouched crossing her arms.

"Sit up straight, young lady."

Cindy sat up, "Daddy, why did you remarry? Our life was well without her."

"I have explained this before and I will not repeat it again."  
Albert's new wife, Emily Caine, approached Albert as he kissed her cheek. Cindy eyed her stepmother's eight-month belly which was providing shelter for Cindy's little sister or brother. Rolling her eyes, Cindy walked to the door, "I'm going to bed." she entered the mansion closing the door behind her.


	2. A New School Year

Chapter 2   
The next night came quickly as the sun set around 6:45. In a mansion about a mile from the Palace Theatre, the Ravinski residents made that abandoned building their home. Paulo, his wife, Fortuna, and his 17-year-old son Viktor often practiced their skills. Viktor knew his place as a photographer wouldn't be replaced with anything else and his Horror Mark proved him right. Lying on his bed, he smiled at the ceiling. Then he frowned. Just yesterday he had received his Horror Mark, during a photography shoot with a young man, and already his parents wanted to send him to Fear Academy. He had heard good things about that school, but honestly was he truly ready to take his next level of training? Sitting up, he starred at his wrist. It was a bloody camera and shards of glass breaking the lens. Perhaps there's a way he could talk to his parents about his future? Would they even listen?

"Beep Beep Beep"

Hearing his alarm beep, he pressed the shut-off button and stretched, "Well, I shall get ready for school." After showering, he changed into a suit. Buttoning the white shirt closed, he heard someone knock on his door, "Viktor, are you awake?"

"Yes, mother."

A middle-aged woman entered his bedroom. She wore a long green dress with gold embroidery stitching along the bottom. Her hair was long, curly, and light brown. Her eyes were black. "You better hurry, my son. You'll be late for school." she approached him with his backpack. Viktor smiled sliding his jacket on. "Thanks, mom." His mother begun to walk out when 

Viktor stopped her, "Mother? Do you think it's a good idea that I continue my training at Fear Academy?"

"Yes, Viktor." his mother answered turning around, "You've received your Horror Mark. Fear Academy will help you achieve the future you want.” 

Viktor looked away. His reflection looked different from what he felt. He stood tall wearing a pair of black pants with a white collared shirt under a black jacket. Raised by two Icons, he was expected to become an Icon. But did he want that? He was the only one who wasn’t the psycho killer everyone expected him to be. His mother came up behind him and fixed his messy black hair, “You look so much like your father when he was your age.” Viktor frowned, “I’m nothing like him and my personality says it all.” he paused, “Mom, what if I don’t want to kill people?”

“Don’t you dare say that, Viktor Ravinski.” his mother snapped, “Your father and I don’t expect the best from you but we expect you to follow in your family’s footsteps of using to skills to gather souls. Killing people is in our blood. Do it for yourself and for our family.”

Viktor picked up his camera and headed out the door. He didn’t respond to what his mother had said to him. Instead, he kept his opinions to himself hoping that no one else would know about that. Would his mother even tell his father about it?

“and Viktor.” his mother called from up the stairs. Viktor stopped to listen. “I won’t mention this to your father. But I believe you two should have a discussion about this decision. It will help you to choose what you want to plan for your future.”

“Whatever, I’ll see you after school.”

Burning Branch Academy stood tall in front of the Western horizon. Many students hang about waiting for the first bell to ring. Since the summer was rather boring, many of the students were eager to return to school. Standing outside near a rock wall, a young clown groaned while frantically searching for something inside her backpack, “Oh please tell me I didn’t forget it,” she said shifting books around, “Oh, Mr. A is going to kill me if I don’t turn it in on time.”

“Turn what in on time, Candy? Please tell me you did not forget your assignment again at home?”

Candy rolled her eyes and turned towards her older brother. His shadow completely covered her figure as she stood up. Rubbing the dirt off her red dress, she crossed her arms, “Please don’t give me that, mister,” she replied, “I’m sure my assignment is in my backpack somewhere. I just need to keep searching.” Candy’s twin brother, Spade Schmidt, rolled his eyes and smiled. He stood tall. His read hair poofed up and framed his face nicely. Green paint circled around his mouth giving him an almost permeant grin. His outfit consisted of black bellbottom pants, a red long-sleeved undershirt, and a white poke dotted vest. On the other hand, his twin sister Candy Schmidt was tiny for a 16-year-old girl. Her hair was a lot like her brother’s hair besides that it was curlier. Her outfit was a simple red dress with a black and white corset. A pair of black boots decorated her feet. Both daughter and son of Jack the Clown, they were expected to grow up as strong killers. Even though Spade had already received his Horror Mark, Jack still pushed him to the limits to be a stronger killer than he already was.

“That’s how many times, sis? One… two… Gosh, you're just as clueless as mom was.” Candy wanted to argue back but alas she couldn’t find any words that seemed to be on top of Spade’s sarcasm. “What are you doing here anyway, brother?” she asked, “Aren’t you suppose to be at F.U right now?”

“I was heading there when I noticed you standing out here,” Spade answered adjusting his backpack strap. “Besides, classes don’t start for another hour. I have time to chill.” Unable to find her assignment, Candy heard the morning bell ring. Hugging her brother quickly, she ran towards her first class. About three blocks down from The Burning Branch Academy, the students of Fear University were booming with boredom. The first day back after Summer break wasn’t the idea of fun most of the boys and girls had in mind. Lounging about, a young man sat around the picnic tables. A chill breeze continued to blow through but something fishy was happening. . . or at least that’s what Henry Agana was thinking about. Holding his notebook on his lap, he glanced up into the sky. “Everything seems normal,” he spoke to himself unaware that someone was listening in.

“What looks normal?”

“Ahhhhh!!” Henry jumped dropping his notebook and pencil along with his glasses. “Mr. Ravinski!” he snapped in a calm matter, “What have I mentioned about sneaking up on other people? It’s rather rude.”

“I’m sorry,” Viktor replied throwing his backpack onto the table, “I just wanted to have some fun. Gosh, Henry, you need to relax.”

Henry Agana was never known to simply relax. Taking after his mother, Henry was always superstitious about the world. He would always find something wrong. Perhaps it was because he was homeschooled most of his life. When Henry received his Horror Mark, his mother, Doctor Mary Agana, sent him off to Fear University to continue his studies. Fixing his broken glasses, he whipped the smudges off, “I do have to say that you have a way for scaring, Viktor.” he complimented Viktor’s methods, “No wonder your parents are proud of you.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Viktor replied. “I know perfectly well my father isn’t too happy with my plans for my future.”

“What are you planning on doing anyway. You still have not mentioned it to anyone. Mr. Artizgoza isn’t too happy with the essay you turned in. Viktor fell silent. He never liked to discuss his future with anyone outside his own family. Now that Mr. Artizgoza was on his back about the essay, Viktor had no earthly idea about what to do. Overhearing the bell, the two boys gathered their belongs and headed to classes.


	3. What could be worse?

“Good morning class,” a deep voice spoke loudly entering the Medical Science classroom, “Please take your seats so we can get started.”

However, the students seemed rather confused on the man who just entered their classroom. Apparently, this man was not the Medical Science professor the students had in mind. This man was younger with long shoulder length gray hair.“Do I need to repeat myself?” the man asked again speaking deeper than before, “Please find your seats.”

“We’re sorry, Mister…?”

“Doctor Albert Caine,” the man said with a strong tone, “Your original Medical Science professor had some last minute travel plans and has asked me to take his place for the remainder of the semester. So, find your seats and we shall get started.”

With that last request, the students took their seats and started class. Lunch time rolled around for both BBA and FU. The students were allowed to eat lunch where they wanted too, and the main hangout place was no other than Monster’s Café. The bar/restaurant was the ultimate place for young people to hang out during lunch or after school hours. Checking the time on her watch, Cindy had to run a little faster to beat the crowd. She was hoping to see Vivien there. For some strange reason, she didn’t see Vivien in any of the morning classes. Was she sick again? Perhaps something had come up. Out of breath, Cindy fixed her dress. Like every other fall day, the weather outside was cloudy and rainy. Cindy leaned forward a little bit to drain the water from her black hair. She then heard someone clear his throat loudly in a very annoyed manner. Looking up, Cindy smiled at the manager who stood in front of her. He crossed his arms giving the thirteen-year-old girl an unimpressed look. Chuckling a little, Cindy slid past the manager and joined her friends who were sitting on a round bench in the corner of the restaurant.

“Gosh!” Cindy said sitting down next to Candy, “I swear that manager gets on my nerves. I wish I could just bury him alive or slice him up with my chainsaw. My new toy is in need of fresh blood.”

Spade laughed out loudly, “I thought your dad grounded you from your chainsaw, Cindy? I do recall what you did last year.”

Cindy mumbled a little, “Oh please,” she responded, “I basically can get the chainsaw back on my own. I just need to sneak past my father’s study first.” Spade rolled his eyes. Stretching his arms back, he wrapped one arm around his sister. She was mainly focusing on another young clown sitting across the café. But as being the over protective brother, Spade wanted the best for his little sister. Noticing Candy’s far off a look, Spade poked her cheek, “Are you alright? You seem a little far off.”

“Yes,” Candy answered moments later, “I was… Vivien.”

The group either looked up or turned their heads to see a familiar face walking towards the booth. Cindy smiled and rushed to hug her best friend. “Where the hell were you, Vivi?” she asked teasing Vivien a little, “I was wondering why you didn’t show up at school today.”

“My father wanted me to take one more day to recover,” Vivien answered sitting down in a chair next to Viktor and Henry. “Which sucks when all you have to do is take care of an old theater.” she giggled fixing the ruffles in her dress. Meanwhile, the Icons were called to a meeting at Doctor Caine’s Manor by Lord Fear and Lady Katrina. Something rather important had come up. Julian and Molly were the last to show up. “What do you think is happening, Julian?” Molly asked standing beside her husband, “It seems odd that the lord and lady would appear at this time of the year. Do you think Legendary Truth is the problem?”

“Now what makes you say that?” Julian paused and took his wife’s hand.

Molly avoided Julian’s eyes. “Just a hunch.”

Julian cupped his wife’s cheek and lifted her head up to where her eyes met his. Molly smiled blushing a little. “You are thinking too much my dear.” he said gently, “I am quite sure I would receive a warning if any of those members were around. You know well we Icons have that sixth sense.”  
Molly nodded soon following her husband inside. The door was already open and with a whiff of air, a smell of rotting bodies and peeling paint exited the building. “Good afternoon, Mr. Browning,” a young man stood by the staircase. He must have been one of Albert’s assistance judging by the mark in the center of his hairless forehead. He slouched forward wearing a beige shirt with a pair of baggy pants. “Dr. Caine, along with the other icons, are in the conference room. Please follow me.” Entering another room, Julian smiled at that other icons sitting at the round table centered in the middle of the low lit room. Albert, Jack, and Chance sat on the left side while Mary, Paul, and Luck sat on the right side and sitting in the two front chairs was Lord Fear and Lady Thana. Julian and Molly bowed before the royal family, “My lord and lady,” Molly spoke quietly, “It's such a pleasure seeing you once more. Yet has something happened?”

“Miss. Browning,” Albert stood up clearing his throat, “Lord and Lady Achmetha have been summoned because. . . Legendary Truth members have been spotted in the area.”


	4. A Meeting amongst the Icons

Episode 4 

“Legendary Truth?” Julian said in disbelief, “I do believe we got rid of them moons ago.

“We did,” Lord Thana answered, “Unfortunately, more members have been relocated and trained in ways we are unfamiliar with.” 

Julian gulped and clenched his fist. The last time Legendary Truth was in town, he almost lost his daughter. He was not about to let that happen again. “What are our plans, my Lord?” Albert asked, “I do have to say that most of us are not as young as we were once, but we shall try our best to defend our families.” Lord Fear smirked, “Excellent, but that is not why I have summoned all of you here tonight. Although our powers over exceed theirs, Legendary Truth has members who're training is far beyond an Icon’s or possibly mine. What I want for this war are your children.” The Icons froze. A wall of silence surrounded the table. Never had the subject of their children been brought up in a conversation about war. The silence was broken by Chance’s laughter, “Good one my lord,” she said wiping the tears from her eyes until she realized his seriousness. “You weren’t kidding. My lord, you must be joking. No way will I allow my dolls to be apart of this war…” 

“Silence Chance,” Jack snapped tapping his cane, “I think it’s a wonderful opportunity for Spade to learn. Not only will this straighten his attitude up, but it will give him a greater chance of becoming the icon. Their skills will grow. Don’t you agree, Doctor?”   
Albert, however, had to disagree. Although he was well known for not voicing his opinion, the very thought of his little girl fighting bugged him, “My lord, I am aware of how strong Legendary Truth’s members are, but I have to agree with what Chance is saying. I will not, under any circumstances, allow Cindy to take part in this.” He stood up. Walking towards the window, he spotted Cindy, Vivien, and Candy walking up the path to the manor. The three girls were chatting and laughing over something. Seeing Cindy like this caused Albert to feel a strange sensation in his nerves. Was he happy? No, it could not be that. Then again, his daughter’s happiness always came first.   
“I can understand that you are worried Doctor.” Albert turned his head to Queen Achmetha’s statement, “But not only is this a war but this war will give each of your children a chance at becoming an Icon.” and that was the statement that sparked everyone’s interest. 

“Do you mean our children could have a chance at being an Icon?” Molly replied. 

Queen Achmetha nodded, “Yes. My husband and I will be testing each one to see how they use their skills and intelligence to fight. At the end of the war, we will vote.” With that finishing statement, Chance glanced at Jack who, of course, had a cunning smile on his face. This would be the once chance for Spade to follow in the family business. As an Icon twice now, Jack’s one wish was for his son to follow in his footsteps. Chance wanted the same for her daughter. 

“Mom?” 

Chance looked up to see Candy entering the house. She had a black backpack hanging on her shoulders. She was wearing her normal red tutu dress with a black and white striped corset. Her curly auburn hair poofed out matching her mother’s appearance. A white diamond necklace sat on her chest. Vivien and Cindy soon walked behind her. “Dad,” Vivien spoke quite confused about the situation, “What is happening?” Julian walked to where the three girls were standing and patted his daughter’s shoulders before turning, 

“Vivi, you remember Lord and Lady Achmetha?” Vivien nodded and smiled. “They are here to discuss important matters that…”

“… does not concern you three.” Albert interrupted clearing his throat. “Girls, why don’t you three go upstairs and wait.” 

Following directions, the three girls ventured upstairs through the candle-lit hallways to the top of the stairs. However, the girls had a different idea of what to do. Eves dropping was highly un ladylike to do, but it was fun. “What are they talking about, Cindy?” Candy whispered.

“A war?”


	5. The Beginning of the War

Episode 5 

Both Candy and Vivian glanced at each other before looking back at Cindy. Cindy leaned back against the corner of the wall. Brushing her black hair from her face, she continued to eves drop on the conversation. The adults were debating on the decision to allow the children to fight. 

“LIKE I HAD SAID BEFORE,” Cindy overheard her father’s rage finally over take him, “I WILL NOT ALLOW CINDY TO BE APART OF THIS WAR AND THAT IS FINAL!” 

Cindy watched her father vanish down the staircases leading to his underground laboratory. Her throat tightened. Why would her father not allow her to fight? Cindy knew how capable she would be at defending her family. Vivian patted her friend’s shoulder reassuring her that everything would be alright. All three girls headed to a spare bedroom. “There is no absolute way Legendary Truth would dare start a war against the heralds. Our parents are way too powerful for some measly mortals to fight against.” Vivian spoked focusing very little on the homework assigned to her. Laying on the cover, she swung her feet back and forth and kept her head cradled in her hands. She studied her notes on icon history for the upcoming test. However, she could not focus. None of them could. The night had passed and everyone had made their way home. Just outside, Candy watched her brother and father train in the backyard. Strangely since the end of the meeting, Jack has pushed Spade even further. She could see her brother’s struggle to keep up with his father’s harsh demands.   
“NO!” Jack snapped. He grabbed Spade by his shirt and forced him up onto his head, “TRY AGAIN! YOU MUST GET THIS RIGHT!”

Spade struggled to stand. His legs shook. The weather was rather chilly outside making the training session much more difficult. It also did not help that Spade was fighting a cold. Candy could see her brother sweating profusely. He must have been exhausted. “We have been at this for an…” Spade was about to speak but a painful interruption forced him to stop. “How dare you talk back to me, young man!!” Jack snapped bringing a knife to his son’s throat, “I am your father and you will do as I say. You will be the next icon! We will show Lord Achmetha what my bloodline is capable of.” Candy took a deep breath in. Her twin stood at about their father’s height. Their dark brown eyes watched each other carefully waiting for the first strike. “AHHH….Daddy?” Jack paused at the call of his daughter’s squeaky voice. Spade had backed away a little, preparing himself for another fight. He looked up at the balcony smiling at Candy. She wore a red nightgown and hold a raggedy toy circus elephant in her arms. 

“What is it Candy,” Jack groaned annoyingly, “Can you not see that I am in the middle of an important discussion with your brother? Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?” 

“You two woke me up.” Candy replied. 

Spade brought his knife down to his waist and proceeded to walk towards the house. “Where are you going??” Jack reached for his wrist, “What makes you think we are done here??” Then it happened out of the blue. Like a massive firework, colors of orange and red surrounded the Schmidt Mansion. The sound was deafening. Parts of the home were scattered in many places along with flames roaring high in the sky. Both Spade and Jack were knocked to the ground by the explosion. With a ringing in his ears, Spade managed to stand on his feet. He looked around with a throbbing head and strong dizziness. Where was Candy? Walking through the flames, Spade paused at the sight of the balcony crumbled on the ground. A burnt toy elephant laid lonely at the base of a crumbled scene and next to it… a bloody arm.


	6. A Happy Flashback

Episode 6 part 1

Cindy could not sleep over the discussion of Lord Achmetha and her father. Lord Achmetha was not too happy with the way her father snapped at him earlier. Climbing out of bed, she grabbed her doll and tiptoed her way down the stairs. Both her father and Lord Achmetha were in the main seating room. Cindy could see that he was not pleased with her father and when he uttered the words, “You speak to me like that again, I will banish you to the underworld” Cindy screamed at the top of her lungs and ran to her father. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she held back tears as she tried to speak, “Please my lord, don’t send my father to the underworld. He’s… he is all I have.”   
Lord Achmetha held his head high. He considered it rude that Dr. Caine’s daughter interrupted their conversation the way she did. However, he knows the story on how Dr. Caine had lost his daughter once. He had spent almost fourteen years trying to find her again until he succeeded in the 19th year. Shaking his head, Lord Achmetha gave her father one last warning before leaving the premises. Once the door closed, Albert knelt to his daughter’s level and hugged her tightly. “It’s alright now my darling.” he rubbed her back in a circular motion, “Don’t cry.”   
Cindy gripped tightly to her dad’s coat as her lifted her into his arms and walked back to her bedroom. His grip was strong as he kept his daughter close to him. This moment reminded him of when she was just a toddler. 

Flashback: 

“Cindy darling please,” Albert spoke trying to walk away from the four-year-old who was chasing him, “Daddy is trying to work. Go play somewhere else.”   
However, Cindy would not have it. Continuing to cry, she clings onto his leg. “Up up,” she spoke reaching her arms up into air and pumped her fist several times. She wore a little white and pink dress that was obviously too big for her tiny body. Albert let out a frustrated sigh. Rubbing his eyes, he placed his tape recorder down. Cindy whipped the tears off her face while her father settled her onto his waist. “Why are you whining? You know my darling, that is not how you get things. You must ask nicely.” But Cindy did not reply, all she did was wrap her tiny arms around his neck enwrapping both of them in a hug.   
How could I possibly stay mad at this, Albert thought, Never will I let anyone take you away from me, my little bird.” 

Flashback ends. 

Walking into her bedroom, Albert let her snuggle under the covers. Fixing his coat, he sat down on the edge of the bed. “You know young lady,” he spoke firm yet soft, “What you did was wrong. You should never interrupt me when I am in a meeting with Lord Achmetha.” 

Cindy looked away from her father, “I’m sorry daddy,” she replied, “I... I just panicked when I heard Lord Achmetha threaten to banish you. I don’t want to lose you again.” 

“And you will not,” Albert replied taking her hands into his. Their age difference could be seen in their hands. While Albert’s were slightly wrinkled and darker, Cindy’s were pale and smooth. “My angel,” he continued, “I would rather die than watch you being taken away from me again. I am not going to lose you again. Now go to sleep. I will see you in the…” 

“DOCTOR CAINE!!”


	7. Death of a Fellow Icon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... all I have to say is I'm sorry.

Episode 6 part 2

Albert turned his head hearing several panicked voices call out to him. “Stay here Cindy,” he ordered firmly making his way down the flight of stairs and to the front door. Three nurses had gathered around a metal gurney frantically running about to stop the unknown patient from bleeding. She was not only hemorrhaging profusely, but she was screaming. Desperately fighting back, Albert could hear the unknown patient cry out for her mother and father. Finally reaching the gurney, Albert’s blood grew cold. His eyes got bigger. He could not see himself saying her name. Spade was standing right beside his sister holding onto her hand. His other hand was holding onto a deep cut located on the side of her belly, trying desperately to keep her internal organs from falling out. “Doctor, are you going to help her?” a nurse spoke trying to apply pressure to the bleeding wound. 

“What happened? How did Candy get hurt? What happened, Spade!” Albert asked coming around to the right side of the gurney removing a spare set of the stethoscope from his coat and listening to any sign of Candy’s low heartbeat. 

“A bomb exploded somewhere underneath our house and Candy was caught underneath the crumbled balcony. Will she be alright?” 

“I cannot make any promises, son,” Albert replied examining each wound, “I will, however, try my best.”

Candy turned her head. Fluttering her weak eyes open, pain overcame her quickly. Letting out a pained scream, she felt Dr. Caine’s fingers dig their way into the side of her belly wound. He was feeling around for any sign of why she was bleeding profusely. “I need to get her downstairs,” Albert spoke, keeping his fingers on the blood vessel that was bleeding. Spade, who was covered with his sister’s blood, followed for some time before he was stopped at the edge of the doorway “I need to operate, Spade. Stay here and wait. I will send a nurse to fetch you afterward.” Spade nodded in response and waited. 

“SPADE!” 

Spade turned around to only see his mother hug him intensely. She was taking in deep breaths to keep herself from breaking down entirely. “What happened?” Chance asked bringing Spade out from the hug. Her face was stained with tears, “Where is my baby?! Spade answer me!!” Spade gulped, he was too afraid to say the truth about Candy’s incident with the bomb. On the other hand, he was glad to see that his mother was safe. For most of the evening, she had been with Miss. Browning and Miss. Ravinski discussing important matters about the war. With a heavy heart, Spade only uttered a short sentence, “Dr. Caine took her to surgery.” 

“Doctor Caine’s surgical room”

Blood gushed out in spirts. Albert was not only having trouble keeping his young patient still, due to the lack of anesthetics, but he could not find the source of the bleeder. Candy tried to fight back against Dr. Caine’s to servants while they held her down against the metal table. Pain overwhelmed her entire body. The inside of her abdomen was exposed allowing Albert to see much more of the wound. “I can’t locate the bleeder. Clamp!” A servant handed Albert a clamp and he used it to close off several little vessels. But what was worrying him more was that Candy’s blood pressure was going down. After a while, he stopped the procedure, sewed the wound up, and bandaged it. Washing his hands, he dried them up, ordered his servants to make his patient comfortable, and made his way upstairs. 

Time had passed slower for Chance and Spade while they waited for word in the main living room. Chance had fallen asleep on Spade’s lap. Upon seeing Albert entering the living room, Spade shook his mother gently. Chance stuttered awake and jumped up grabbing Albert by his collar, “How’s my Candy?!?”

Albert swallowed his pride, “She’s not well, Chance. I’ve tried my best to stop the bleeding, however, there is more hemorrhaging is other areas of her body that I am unable to locate. Adding to that, her spine is damaged. I am positive she won't be able to walk again. She’s dying, Chance.”

Chance froze. Her heart stopped. Running past the doctor, Spade followed behind her to the downstairs room. The sight was heart-wrenching. Barely breathing and pale as a ghost, Candy was settled comfortably on a pillow and a sheet was laid on top of her. Chance slowly walked to her bedside and grasped her hand gently. She wept silently. Albert had appeared some time later seeing mother and brother by Candy’s side. It appeared that Candy was saving her strength because moments later her eyes fluttered open. “Candy?” Spade whispered laying his hand on her shoulder, reassuring her that he was there. 

“I…want…dad.” she struggled to say. 

“He’s... he’s coming my doll,” Chance responded kissing her daughter’s hand, “You just rest.” 

and with that, Candy closed her eyes and took her last breath.


	8. Grieving Days Leading to War

Episode 7 

5 days later

Days past after Candy’s death and everything remained still. Chance fell into the deep depression that Dr. Caine advised Jack that she should stay at the manor to be watched over carefully. Aside with that, Albert assisted in an arranging a funeral and the burial. Underneath an old oak tree, a good size tombstone was engraved with Candy’s name centered in the middle. Many of Candy’s personal processions surrounded the grave including her favorite little stuffed elephant. Not wanting to return home, Spade often spent his nights sleeping on top of her grave, even in the pouring rain, to make sure she was never alone. Then one day, Lord Achmetha had come to visit Spade to ask for a favor. 

“You want me to lead the war?”

Lord Achmetha nodded, “Yes. Not only do your friends and family speak highly of you, but I know how good you are with a knife. My wife and I need you to lead this war right alongside us. Will you take the job?” 

Spade backed away. Too much was happening all at once for the teenager. He just lost his sister, how could they already be discussing the topic of war? Shaking his head frantically, he ran out and down the road. The other heralds were quite surprised by this. Normally they would expect Spade to stand for his sister’s life, but all Molly could see was a child in pain. Excusing herself from the group, she followed down Spade’s path finding him standing at the edge of his sister’s grave. He was soaking wet and clearly suffering from a cold. He was shaking and his face was stained with tears. “Dear?” 

Spade turned to see Molly coming up the muddy path in her red usherette dress. He looked away and whipped the tears from his face to show that he was not crying. “What do you want?” he sniffed, “Leave me alone.” 

“I can’t do that dear,” Molly replied softly setting a jack around Spade’s shoulders. “What are you doing out here, anyway? Hasn’t Dr. Caine warned you about sleeping out in the rain? You can catch a cold out here.”   
Spade did not answer. Miss. Browning did not know how much guilt he was carrying. Was it truly his fault that Candy died? The fact was, his father made sure of it. Since her passing, Jack has threatened to kill anyone who was responsible for the bombing. All the other heralds came to an agreement that it surely was the members of Legendary Truth that caused the bombing to happen, and since the threat was towards a herald. . . their punishment would be deadly. Meanwhile, at the Caine manor, the children were finally allowed to be a part of the war, even if it meant death. Discussing their roles made them all feel proud to serve their family. At that moment, they were given their assignments, the children spread out with two or more minions by their sides. Cindy was the last to leave the manor. “I’ll watch my surroundings daddy, I promise.” 

Albert nodded before hugging her one last time, “Be safe my little bird.” 

Cindy nodded and set out for the area she was assigned to watch. Meanwhile back at the graveyard, Molly and Spade were still talking. “You know it’s not your fault right, dear? Candy would never think that. If you disagree with me, talk to her. She’s here…” Spade looked down to see Miss. Browning place her hand on his heart, “…and she’s listening. Take your time.” Dumbfounded by what Miss. Browning had just said, Spade turned to face his sister’s grave again. This time, it was glowing softly. “I can’t lead them, my lord.” his eyes watered up as he looked up at the tall orange figure with black wings. It stood behind Candy’s grave watching the young boy carefully as the boy took the knife from his pocket and held it out to him. “Choose someone else,” Spade continued, “Please.”   
Taking the knife in his own hands, the orange figure nodded his head softly and vanished into the air. Spade fell to his knees. He felt powerless now. How could he dare call himself the son of chaos? Did that clown even consider him his son? 

“Such a shame to see you give up on yourself like this, brother. I sure did expect more from my twin.”


	9. An empty soul and a betrayal

Episode 8 

Burning Branch Academy

Walking back and forth, Vivian constantly was checking each end of the alley for any signs of the Legendary Truth. Ever since the announcement of war, most of Carey has remained in silence. Only those who were willing to fight secured the areas. Flipping her father’s flashlight in her hands, Vivian approached two of Jack’s minions. She was not too happy by the fact that they were just standing around talking to one another instead of securing the town’s borders. Coming up behind them, she cleared her throat loudly, “I am sure you two must have a good explanation on why you are standing around conversing with one another instead of searching for members of Legendary Truth.” The two clowns paused their conversation and turned to face the short red haired teen. They were about to laugh when they realized they would be disrespecting the child of The Herald of Vengeance. “Well?” Vivian asked again. This time, her voice was a little firmer. 

“Nothing to report, mam,” the clown on the right answered, “So far everything is clear. If those wretched members are here… they are very good at hiding. We will report to you if we find anything.” 

“Thank you.” Vivian responded before walking away. Moments later, she caught up with Cindy, who was standing in front of Sting Alley. She held a good size chainsaw in her right hand. She was wearing her common black dress over a white shirt. It suited her well. Coming alongside her, Vivian jumped up onto a pile of crates. She sighed, “Such a shame Spade lost his sister the way he did. He must be grieving so much if he turned down Lord Achmetha’s offer to lead us.” Cindy didn’t turn her head to respond, “I agree. However, my father told me that Chance’s grieving as pretty much destroyed her. She has not left her room since the memorial.”   
Vivian was about to respond when out of the blue, a long brown arrow landed just inches between the two girls causing them to shriek and jump back. “Where did that come from?” Cindy asked starting her chainsaw up. The two girls backed up against one another watching each other’s backs. “I don’t know,” Vivian stated, “But one thing tells me,” she paused to pick up the arrow, “It belongs to Legendary Truth.” 

Shady Brooke Cemetery 

Spade’s heart felt heavy at the sound of that feminine voice. Turning his head quickly, he lost his breath. For sitting on the tombstone, surrounded by a gentle glow of red was Candy. She smiled. Slightly giggling she spoke, “And plus I could not leave without saying goodbye, now could I?” Spade approached his sister’s ghost fearful of her image only being a hallucination of his guilt. “Candy?” he spoke softly, “Is it you?” 

Candy nodded in response and jumped off the tomb, “Of course, it’s me. You don’t recognize your own twin? How sad.” she giggled again. 

“Why are you here? Aren’t you dead?” 

“I am,” Candy responded to her brother, “Lady Achmetha was kind enough to let me say goodbye before I cross over. But I don’t think I returned just to hear you ask that. Why are you here? Why aren’t you leading this war?” 

Spade turned away and leaned on the oak tree. He overlooked the town of Carey. What was he doing here? Did his guilt lead him blind? “Maybe dad’s right, Candy,” Spade said after a while of silence, “I’m not made for this. How could I be an icon when I can’t even protect my own sister from a bombing?”

Candy approached her twin and laid a hand on his shoulder, “My death is not your fault, Spade. Don’t you dare blame yourself or dad. The bombing was caused by Legendary Truth. Do not allow your guilt to overcome you.” Spade turned to his sister’s spirit to see her holding a small dagger in her hands. “If you cannot become the icon, then become the warrior everyone sees in you. The warrior I have seen in you since the moment we were born, and always remember that I am watching. I love you Spade.” Swallowing his guilt, Spade grasped the dagger tightly in his hand turning to face the overlook once more. They needed him now more than ever. “Candy,” he spoke, “I just wanted to say…” he turned to see emptiness. Instead, he spotted a tall dark figure standing on top of Candy’s grave. Behind him, her tombstone was crumbled and had fallen over. The figure held a gun in his hand and with one word, Spade felt very alone. 

“Viktor?”


	10. Unfortunate demise

Episode 9 

Cindy and Vivian watched each other’s back careful for any signs of the members that tossed the arrow between them. When the two members revealed themselves, they split up and tried to confuse the two girls. One went down the alley and the other tried to gain Cindy’s attention. “Split up,” Cindy suggested, “We’ll meet up here afterward.” 

“Cindy wait!!” Vivian turned around seeing Cindy drop her chainsaw and climb the fire escape to the top of the rooftop. Vivian was then faced with the enemy alone. The young man held a knife in one hand and came at her. Twisting her body quickly, she used her flashlight to give a good whack on the guy’s head causing him to fall to the ground. She stood over him and smiled, “That is what happens when you disrespect a lady.” The guy, however, stood up quickly swinging his right arm around while Vivian slid back a good 12 feet away from the man.  
Meanwhile, Cindy made her way up to roof top where she found herself alone. She could have sworn someone came up here. Cautiously watching her surroundings, she walked to the edge of the rooftop where she saw Vivian fighting with the man member below. Taking a deep breath, she turned to see a gun in her face. Trapped between a rock and a hard place, Cindy looked for an alternate route of escape, but to her fear, the only way to escape was to jump... 

A few minutes later… 

CINDY! CINDY WAKE UP DEAR! VIVAN WHAT HAPPENED?!?”   
Vivian backed away, quite fearful of Dr. Caine’s powerful voice. She stuttered but managed to form a sentence, “Cindy followed him up to the rooftop where she fell. I don’t know what happened.” 

“WHY WERE YOU NOT WITH HER?!?” Albert’s voice grew more forceful as he stood over Vivian. He was quite intimidating. 

“DR. CAINE STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!” Molly’s momma bear mode kicked in as she stood in front of her daughter. “HOW DARE YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!” 

Before Albert could respond, he heard Cindy groan painfully. She turned her head and lifted her hand up to grasp the end of his coat. “Shhhh,” he kissed her forehead and turned away from Molly and Vivian, “It’s alright now, my little bird. Daddy’s will take care of your pain soon.” Panting from pure panic, Albert cradled his daughter in his arms and climbed onto the back of the buckboard, “DRIVE NOW!” he shouted at the carriage driver. Before Vivian could say anything, the buckboard dashed away. Vivian felt guilty. How could she allow Cindy to chases that guy to the top of a building where he would obviously lead her to a trap. After Cindy fell off, landing head first into a pile of crates, the two members ran off before Dr. Caine and Vivian’s parents could arrive. Molly hugged Vivian tightly as she broke into tears. “It’s okay dear,” Molly caudle her, “Cindy will be okay.”   
Due to Cindy having a few massive bumps, Albert wasted no time getting Cindy comfortable and examined. Shining a flashlight to test her pupil dilation, Cindy did not respond quickly as Albert was hoping. “Get me a bucket of ice water and a towel now!” he snapped at his servants. He was in no mood to be patient to anyone now. “and get me Vivian Browning. I wish to talk to her.”  
The servants walked away to gather the items needed for Cindy. Going back to making sure his daughter was comfortable, he noticed her eyes flutter open. Her dark brown eyes looked around in a mystified state. Her eyes then trailed to where her father was standing. “Hello there, little bird,” Albert spoke softly hoping his voice would not be too loud for her head injury. “How are you feeling, dear?” 

Cindy blinked. Her head hurt terribly. “Okay, I guess,” she answered after a while, “What happened?” 

“You hit your head, my love. But you will be alright. You just need to rest and recover.” Albert replied brushing her black hair from her face before laying a cold rag on her forehead. 

Instead, Cindy sat up and backed away from her father, “Who are you?”


	11. Has our guy been captured?

Episode 10 

“Viktor what are you doing? Put down the gun. It’s me Spade, your lifelong friend. What happened to you?” 

Viktor raised his head high brushing his black hair from his face. Judging by the look in his eyes, Spade could tell he was far away. Clutching the dagger tightly in his right hand, he was prepared just in case Viktor were to make any sudden moves that would cause harm to him. “Candy’s gone and Cindy’s memory has been wiped. All I must do is get rid of you to prove my leadership to the Legendary Truth.” Viktor’s voice chuckled under his breath as he spoke. Raindrops begin to fall over the cemetery grounds. It was not long before the two young men were drenched. 

“Legendary Truth?” Spade had mixed emotions about the boy he may have once called a friend. “Are you a spy?” 

Viktor remained silent.

“ANSWER ME!!!!” Spade’s heart pounded with anger. His fist tightened the grip on the dagger as he approached Viktor and held the knife to his throat, “Did you kill my sister?” 

Not giving an answer, Viktor lifted his weapon high as it wacked Spade. He fell to the ground “You guessed right, my friend,” Viktor responded climbing over Spade to reach for Spade’s dagger. Like his father, a Eastern European accent clearly stated itself in his voice. “Although I did not want to do it, getting rid of every one of you proves more and more of how much my leadership stands. Lord and Lady Achmetha had their right minds when they spoke to my parents about my strange markings and behavior. They wanted me to help me grow into the monster I feared to be. BUT I WON’T STAND FOR IT ANY LONGER!” He wacked Spade’s face again with his shotgun giving Spade a bloody nose.  
Spade coughed trying to push Viktor’s leg off his chest as he was held down against the ground. But Viktor only ignored his struggles, “Such a shame creatures like you exist. I can see right through you, Spade. Nothing but a shadow in Jack’s evil mind.” 

“My father has raised me to see the tricks Legendary Truth spat out in all their words,” Spade twisted Viktor’s ankle causing the traitor to gasp and fall. “I don’t understand how you could join them after what they put our parents though. Don’t you recall the history?” 

“WHAT THEY DID?!? THEY ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO BELIEVE IN ME UNLIKE MY SO-CALLED PARENTS!” Viktor snapped. “From my point of view, the heralds are evil! They will, each one of them, will be destroyed… STARTING WITH YOU!” 

Viktor jumped out at Spade only to be blocked by a tall figure in black. He backed away and chuckled in a dark manner, “Father,” he looked up at Paulo. His father had a disapproving expression look on his face. They just stared at each other for a while and without any motion, Viktor just kept a cunning smile on his face while a minion handcuffed him. Viktor looked slightly to the right to see his mother standing behind his father. Her face held mixed expressions. Her eyes held sadness but her body tone held anger. 

“I do believe your mother and I raised you better, son. What have we done wrong?” Paulo asked approaching his son. He turned his son to the right and ripped off a piece of his shirt to revel the green lion marking that was branded into his skin. “Why!” 

Viktor did not reply as he was forced to walk towards Dr. Caine’s manor to be watched until his fate was decided. However, he knew that only his team members would save him now. 

…

“Cindy, this is not funny young lady. Do you know who I am?” 

Cindy shook her head, “No,” she answered

Albert, for the first time ever, felt his heart break into two. Never had his own flesh and blood forgotten who he was. Even when they were separated, little Cindy continued to search for him until the two were reunited. Excusing himself, he rushed quickly to his laboratory where he released his rage. Tearing through multiple pages of his medical books, Albert became frustrated that the only answers he was receiving from the texts were stuff like, “A patient’s memory may recover over time as the swelling on the brain reduces. Objects like pictures and personal objects may also be an assistance in recovering the patient’s memory.” “Patience! Patience! CURSE WAITING!” Albert threw the book away from him as it landed on the floor sending dust flying in different directions. Grasping a tape recorder in his hand, he spoke into it, “October 30th. Cindy has awoken after almost 20 minutes of being unconscious. However, she has no memory. My medical information states that only time will tell if my daughter’s memory will return. I am not handling the news very well. But for Cindy, I will try my best to assist her in retrieving her memory.”  
Grabbing the nearest picture of him and his daughter, along with her teddy bear “Mister Scuffles” he calmed himself down before returning to Cindy’s room. Upon entering the room, he saw that Cindy had fallen asleep again. He did not want to wake her up. Instead he placed her teddy bear beside her and planted a kiss on her forehead. “Goodnight my teddy bear. Daddy loves you.”


	12. Death.....

Episode 11 

Two days later.  
Viktor’s sentencing 

Lord Achmetha looked down at the black-haired boy standing below him. He was handcuffed, but no chances were to be taken with someone who led the wretched members of Legendary Truth. So, both the boy’s father and Dr. Caine were asked to stand on either side just in case something were to happen. The boy glanced behind him to see his mother. Her face looked concerned for his fate as she was barricaded behind two of the clown guards. However, he himself was not afraid. The boy would accept any punishment given to him, knowing that those around him would not care. 

“Viktor Ravinski.”

Viktor looked up at Lord Achmetha as the king rose to his feet. Viktor showed no fear, but Lord Achmetha could strongly sense it in the young man. “You stand here in trial of betrayal. By becoming a member of Legendary Truth, you have broken many of our laws. Do you disagree with any of the charges that we apply against you?”  
Viktor, however, gave no answer except for a cunning smile. That smile alone gave Lord Achmetha the answer. “Viktor Ravinski, due to your betrayal I hereby sentence you to the death penalty…”

“NOOOO!”

Lord Achmetha growled at the sound of Fortuna’s cry. She had broken free of the two guards and ran in front of her son in a protective manner. She held a hand out for mercy, “Please my lord,” she argued, “Anything but death. He’s just a boy. He didn’t know what he was doing. Isn’t there another way?”

“Fortuna, stop that this instant.” Paulo snapped at his wife, “Lord Achmetha has the final word.” 

“NO! I WILL NOT LET HIM KILL MY BOY.” 

Lord Achmetha signaled for an older lady to take Fortuna out of the room. But before she could be pulled out of the room, Fortuna threw her arms around her son’s neck, “I love you, my Viktor.” she whispered in his ears. But what her son had whispered back was even more frightening then she feared his transition was. Shocked, Fortuna was removed from the room. She sat on a nearby bench. 

“What is wrong, dear?” the older woman asked approaching her with a handkerchief. 

“That’s not my son in there, Eliza” she replied fearful of the monster he had become. She laid her head in her hands and wept. “What happened to my baby boy?” 

Eliza sat down beside her and cupped her hand, patting it gently, “The person standing in that room is not your son. He is nothing but a beast in human form. Trust me, dear, it would not be good for him to be given a second chance. What did he say that has caused your fear?” 

Fortuna sighed, “Your son is long gone.” 

That same night…

Viktor was escorted to a separate room where Dr. Caine and Dr. Agana were waiting for his arrival. They were preparing the three medications that would be used in Viktor’s death sentence. Dr. Agana was assisting Dr. Caine with adjusting the dosage of the medication when she noticed Viktor’s entrance. “Hello there, Mr. Ravinski,” she said coming around the table as Viktor laid down on the gurney, “I’m just going to administer an I.V. before we get started.” She put gloves on and found a spot to poke him with. 

“Will it hurt?” 

“It will hurt, but the pain won’t last long,” he heard Dr. Caine reply to his question. “You will simply fall asleep.” 

Viktor laid his head back against the head rest. However, that gave him a full view of his father watching through the window. His father raised his head up trying hard not to show his emotions. To be honest, seeing his only son getting a death sentence hurt him deeply. Although he did not show it, the feeling stabbed him deep only because he and Fortuna could not have any other children. Something happened with Viktor’s birth and afterward, Fortuna was unable to bear any more children. This is not what Paul wanted for his son. Why did it all come down to this?  
Time passed and they were finally ready. “Alright son,” Dr. Caine came around to Viktor’s right side holding one syringe in his hand. Taking the I.V. line in his hand, Dr. Caine injected the medication. Right away, Viktor cringed at the burning sensation that entered his arm and traveled through his body. He could not fight back the tears that strolled down his face as the medication traveled through his body. Dr. Agana placed her hand on his arm for reassurance that the pain would not last long. Seconds passed after Dr. Caine injected the third medication and Viktor took his last breath.  
Dr. Caine looked through the window and nodded to Paulo after checking for any sign of a heartbeat. Paulo nodded back and walked out to his wife, where she was awaiting news of her son. Dr. Agana turned the corner, as she exited the room, and saw Fortuna break down in tears. Paulo hugged her tightly comforting her broken heart. Nothing, now, could heal a mother’s broken heart. 

“Mother?” 

Mary turned to see her own son standing in the hallway. He wore in normal style of clothing which included a white shirt with a gray jacket and a blue tie. His glasses, like his mother’s, were broken slightly giving the boy more character. Mary sighed, walking to her son to hug him tightly. She stroked his hair with her fingers. “I pray to our gods that you stay with me, my son.” 

Henry looked up at his mother, “You know I will.”


	13. ...Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there more than what meets the eye?

Episode 12 

Cindy awoke to the sound of a woman softly singing. Although her concussion still caused her lightheadedness, Cindy could clearly hear the smooth humming. Sliding out of bed, she fixed her white nightgown before investigating. Before she could open the door, she recalled Dr. Caine saying that he required her to stay in bed and rest. But she had to see who was singing. Opening the door, she glared in both directions of the long dark corridor. The woman's singing was coming from two doors door along with what sounded like a baby's cry. Cindy peeked into the crack of the open door. She spotted a woman, most likely in her early 40s, standing by the window softly singing a lullaby to a bundle in her arms. She carried a smile. Happiness filled her soul. The bundle in her arms gurgled as it grasped a gold necklace around the woman's neck as he sucked the milk from his mother's breast. Reaching her hand out to open the door more without the woman noticing, the door gave a loud squeak as the rusted bolts opened. The woman turned her head and covered herself, "Oh Cindy," she smiled seeing the 13-year-old backing away. "Come in." 

"I'm sorry," Cindy put her hands together, "I hope I didn't bother you." 

"Of course not sweetie. How are you feeling? Your father mentioned to me that you had a concussion." 

"My father?" Cindy questioned the woman's statement. 

The woman paused. She had forgotten herself that Albert had told her that Cindy had lost her memory due to the concussion. "Nevermind," the woman said patting her baby's back as she settled him on her shoulders to burp him. "Can you hand me that rag on the dresser next to you, dear?" she pointed to an old pink blanket sitting on the corner of a small rectangular dresser. Cindy brought the rag to the woman. "Thank you, sweetie," the woman replied.  
Cindy watched the baby boy as he cooed softly. He tried to hold his head up as he eyed Cindy. His eyes were greyish blue, kinda like the man who helped Cindy, and he barely had any hair on his head. He gurgled. "He's so cute," Cindy stated tickling the bottom of his foot, "What's his name?" 

"His name is William," the woman smiled. "He was born just two days ago. I'm Emily, your stepmother." 

"Nice to meet you," Cindy replied trying to not noticing the woman's sudden change of subject. "My stepmother? Does that mean you are married to my father?" 

Emily nodded. 

"I wish I could remember who he is," Cindy spoke picking up a family picture of a little girl, a man, and a woman. 

"Nevermind that now dear," Emily came up behind her to comfort her step-daughter, "Let's put your focus to something else. Would you like to hold William?" 

Cindy nodded, following Emily to a rocking chair where Emily gently placed William in Cindy's arms. From the doorway, Albert smiled at the comforting sight of his daughter getting along with her step-mother. Turning away from the door, Albert walked into his office to look up more information on his daughter's condition. How was there no information on memory recovery? Hell, not even someone like Dr. Agana was able to help. 

An hour earlier...

The black carriage strolled up to the grand staircase of the Agana Manor. "Thank you," Albert stepped off the carriage, "I will not be long." He knocked on the doors as a young man opened the door. "Greetings there, Henry," Albert tipped his hat, "Is your mother home? I wish to speak with her about some medical issues I am having with my daughter." Henry nodded and allowed for Dr. Caine to enter their house. 

"My mother is with a patient at the moment," Henry answered leading Dr. Caine into the living quarters, "May I interest you in some tea?" 

Albert shook his head and handed his hat to a maid that approached him, "No thank you. I really do not want to take up much of your mother's time. I just need to speak with her for a minute or two." 

Henry asked for Dr. Caine to wait here as he turned a corner heading to his mother's office. However, after about 30 minutes of waiting, Albert had grown impatient. Leaving the living quarters, he found his way to Dr. Agana's office where he heard a very suspicious conversation being spoken behind the first door he came upon. Albert was not one to eves drop on others conversations, but he had to listen... for the discussion was about Viktor. 

"Mother, what happens if Lord Achmetha finds out that you switched the medications?" Henry spoke with a concerning tone. "He's not going to be the only one in trouble." 

"He won't find out my son," Albert heard Mary reply, "We will have to get him out of Carey before anyone finds out. The reason why I switched the medications with a sedative was so everyone would think Viktor died. Plus, if Rodger were to find out that we killed a member of our group, it'll be both of our heads. Remember Viktor, not a word to anyone about this." 

"Yes, mother." 

Albert gasped as he peeked into the crevices of the open door to see Viktor asleep in the full-size bed. He was definitely breathing. Making his way quickly out of the manor, he was unaware that both Mary and Henry noticed him running. "STOP HIM! HE CANNOT LEAVE THE MANOR! DR. CAINE HAS SEEN TOO MUCH!" Albert grabbed his hat, but it was too late. For he was whacked in the back of the head and knocked unconscious. Mary stood over Albert's lifeless body. "Take him to my office and strap him to a chair. I wish to have a word with dear Dr. Caine when he awakens. Henry, I need you to deliver a message to dear Cindy and Emily about what will happen to their precious Dr. Caine if they dare say a word to Lord Achmetha about any of this."  
Henry nodded and took the letter in his hand. He was not sure of how Cindy would react. She had no memory of her father. Would that make his mother's plan more efficient? What exactly was his mother's full plan and how would it effect every living soul in Carey? Henry sighed, walking into the darkness of the forest leaving his mother to close the doors behind him. "Once Lord Achmetha sees what I am trying to accomplish, then nothing will stop him from retrieving his power back."


	14. A Twist in Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly will happen to Cindy's father?

Episode 13

Albert's eyes imminently shut at the sight of the bright overhead light turning on. His head throbbed as he tried to lift himself off the table. However, he fell back down onto the cold metal. Was he restrained? Looking down his bare chest, he could see that only his pants were on. Everything else had been stripped off including his shoes. Flexing his muscles, he tried once more to break free when he felt an all too familiar hand rest in the center of his chest. "In a hurry, doctor," spoke a flirty feminine voice, "I was quite certain that you would want to stay awhile. After all, don't you want some information on how to help your daughter." 

"Who are you?" Albert's skin crawled with goose bumps as the long dark fingers walked up against his naturally built, dark tone chest and traced his facial line. Albert gasped for breaths of air, resisting the urge of how good it felt against his warm skin. 

Mary appeared from the shadows with a cunning smile on her face. His eyes grew wide. Many questions rushed through Albert's head, but only one escaped his mouth. He gulped, "Dr. Agana," he spoke watching her every move, "Why are you doing this? You are breaking every law Lord Achmetha has ever given us. Release me at once." 

Mary laughed, "Oh, but I don't work for the demon. Let me explain... when Lord Achmetha came to me and said that he did not consider me a member of his tribe, I was furious. How dare he not consider me a member. After all the favors I did for him, this justice is unfair. So, I came up with a plan and Viktor was the only one who was willing to help. Then, Viktor had to go and spill every little secret. Luckily enough, I was able to switch the death medication with a sedative that made Viktor look like he had died. It's a good thing I did too, otherwise, I would not have my third set of eyes watching every single move you murders make. First, we got Candy. I wonder what little miss Cindy..."

Albert suddenly bolted up almost knocking Mary off of him. "IF YOU LAY A HAND ON MY DAUGHTER YOU WILL BE SORRY!"

"Oh, I'll be sorry?" Mary brought her hand to her chest and walked around to a large machine seated on the right side of the table Albert was strapped to. "Silly boy, you did not let me finish." she forced Albert's head back down onto the table and forced a mouth guard in between his teeth, "What I was going to say was that I wonder what little miss Cindy will think when her father is in danger? Will she come to your rescue or will her memory loss block her from remembering who her sweet daddy is?" 

Albert muffled some foul language as a strap was buckled around his head. Mary brought the two paddles to the side of his head. She came up to his ear and whispered, "Let's hope it does not kill you, dear Dr. Caine. I so want Cindy to see the suffering her dear daddy will go through before she rescues you. This whole plan will lead her right into my hands." and without another word, the machine was turned on and Albert's body jolted up. He could feel the pain surge through his body. His heart pulsated. 

A muffled scream echoed through Cindy's mind and she woke up from the nightmare she was having. Breathing heavily, she felt her soul fill with fear of her father's life, "Daddy..."


	15. A change in Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it Cindy's turn to shine?

Episode 14

"You.... killed the Herald of Death." 

Cindy was indeed frightened by the dream she had just woken up from. Something from that dream had sparked her memory and she knew instantly knew that her father was in trouble and in need of her help. Jumping out of bed, she ignored the throbbing pain in the base of her skull and quickly changed into her casual dress of black and white. Rushing to the front door, she ran into her step-mother, "Slow down, young lady. Where are you going!!" Emily shouted at Cindy as she ran out the front door and into the cold rainstorm. Cindy had to ignore her stepmother. Her daddy and the only person she had left to trust, in her life, was in trouble. She had to be the one to save him. However, when she came upon the fork in the road, a single thought came to her mind, "Where exactly was he?" Taking several deep breaths, Cindy closed her eyes and deeply thought. Visions of every single point in Carey came to her mind until a map was created in her head. What powers were these? Cindy had never had them before her concussion. 

"Cindy..." 

Cindy gasped at the sound of her father's distant voice. "Daddy?"

Opening her eyes, Cindy found herself back at home and at the base of her staircase. Everything around her was settled in a warm environment as the light carried a hue of yellow. However, the staircase was all she could see of her home. Circling around, she took a gander at the tall man standing at the top of the staircase. "Daddy?" she said trying not to get too excited. For she was fearful. Perhaps she was still dreaming this. Her father reached his hand out as Cindy went grasped it, however, she paused. Was she dead or was she seeing a representation of her father's spirit? "Are you alright daddy?" Cindy asked gradually stepping closer to her father. However, Albert did not reply. Instead, he dug into his pocket and pulled out his watch. His grey still eyes blinked a few times before eyeing his daughter. The teenager seemed confused by the situation, yet she seemed to understand what he wanted of her. Using his free hand, he cupped Cindy's chin and slowly lifted it. Her face was already becoming stained with tears. Albert bent down to her level and squeezed both of her hands into his. He brushed her hair back and smiled. "My beautiful angel," he said not with his mouth but with his soul, "I have watched you grow up into the beautiful young woman you have become at this very moment. I am proud to be your father and I know you will do great things as an Icon. Mortals will fear your name and the flame will burn inside of you once more. Make my proud my little bird." 

"What do you mean daddy?" Cindy choked on her words noticing a dark shadow loom over her father. 

But all Albert could do was smile more. Leaning forward, he placed the watch into her hands and kissed her forehead. He stood up and walked away. Cindy, on the other hand, could not move. Frozen in shock, she tried to follow but found herself glued to the floor. "DADDY!" she panicked and cried out, "DADDY COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME!" She then fell to the floor breaking down in tears. She held her father's watch to her heart. That is when everything changed inside of Cindy's innocence. Feeling anger build up, she stood to her feet clutching her father's watch in her hands. The black shadow now took Fear's form. He burned in color of red and orange. "I am the daughter of the Herald of Death," Cindy spoke with pride, "My father has raised me to one day carry his burden of being an Icon. Yes, Lord Achametha... I am ready to take his burden." 

Lord Achmetha's form bowed his head and with that.... a bright white light was released.


	16. A New Lead?

Episode 15 

The light was seen by everyone throughout Carey. Vivian, who was with her parents and the other heralds, heard the rumor that Dr. Agana had killed the Herald of Death. In fact, for the other great heralds, it was more than just a family member ripped from them, each one felt a burning sensation flicker inside. That was the reason why they all gathered to speak about what the next plan would be when they all noticed the bright sphere in the sky. Vivian was the first to walk about a good twelve feet away from the group. The light was shinning in a sphere like design above where the Caine Manor was. "Cindy?" Vivian whispered under her breathe. She looked back at her father, who slowly came up behind her. "Do you believe Lord Achmetha has chosen our next Icon, father?" 

"Yes," Julian answered studying the sphere's color and shape closely, "However I have only seen the sphere that bright once before..."

"With who?" Vivian interrupted. 

Julian glanced down at Vivian and back towards the sky, "Albert Caine. When he was chosen to be the Icon back in 2002, that sphere shined brighter than any of ours. Its suppose to represent a strong Icon, someone who was born to be a leader, and Albert was. He proved to be a strong Icon and when Cindy was born, Lord Achmetha knew she would take after him." 

"You believe its Cindy? What makes you think that?" 

Such a silly question. Why did Vivian ask that when she knew the answer well. She could feel it deep in her heart. Her childhood friend was being chosen to rule over Carey as the next icon. Julian placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her forward, "Cindy is going to need a friend, dear. Help her defeat Legendary Truth and take control of her father's reins. Be her rock." Vivian collected her father's flashlight, hugged him, and then took off down the dirt road towards the Caine Manor. 

Cindy woke up laying on the ground. Slightly dizzy, she sat up to a large black draft horse. It quivered and sniffed her dress. Cindy could tell how large the creature's lungs were by how deep the animal's breathes were. Its eyes were big and black. Cindy could see her reflection in them. "Hi daddy," she said bringing her hand to the horse's muzzle knowing well that the large creature would not harm her. She was so distracted by the massive animal, that she was unaware of the dress she was wearing. When she finally noticed it, she was in awe of the new dress. Resembling her father's attire, the white and black collared dress was about knee length with ruffles circling the ends of the dress. The sleeves were the same design and covered both of her arms. In the center of her collar was a small black bow. Was it a another sign from her father like the black horse was? Behind her, the Caine Manor had been replaced with the image of a burning tree. It's flames roared high giving the moonlight behind it a new color of fear. At the bottom sat a circle made of five small figurings of the past heralds. Her father's figure was in the center surrounded by the other heralds. New powers coursed through her veins and although she was scared, she knew those who loved her were watching her. A faint image appeared in front of the tree. It was, once more her father. He carried a hopeful smile on him, giving his daughter some reassurance that he would always be watching her. Removing his hat, he bowed to his daughter and so the others did the same. At that moment, everything made sense. Standing tall, she spoke proudly...

"Time to finish this and take my role as an Icon. There's a flame in the night as he calls me. I will honor my father's role and with new powers, the past is behind me. Those who stay with me will follow me deeper into darkness. I have come to far now to turn back. The moon is in the night, lighting my way. I am Cindy Caine, daughter of the Herald of Death. I am a descendant of Icons, who found their way across the soul. New powers burn inside of me as take my rightful place as the Icon and lead my people proud." 

The image behind her faded as Cindy looked back. The horse had laid down. It turned its large head towards her a quivered. Cindy smiled and climbed on. With a swift kick, the horse reared up and galloped away. Her father's watch bounced around on her chest. His spirit haunted that antique watch which made Cindy feel more hopeful about her new role. "I promise daddy," she thought to herself as the horse jumped over a hug tree trunk, "I'll make you proud."


	17. I stand with you... to death

Episode 16

Spade, who was still at the cemetery, overlooked the burning battle field he once called home. He had to choices to make: 1. Fight alongside the chosen icon or 2. Run away and begin a new life. Both were extremely hard decisions due to their harsh consequences. One would mean dying while the other meant hurting the ones who loved him. But thinking deeply, he knew the only person who truly loved him was his mother and, if she were still alive, his sister. 

"BOOM!"

That very loud boom caught Spade's attention as he caught sight of the orange hue in the clouds. What had happened? No one but Lord Achmetha could give off a color like that. Had a new icon been chosen already? What would his father think about this? No way he could he return now. Turning around, he looked down the dirt path leading through the graveyard. A gentle breeze blew through rustling leaves around the grass. A unsettle feeling made his stomach turn painfully. Walking forward, he vanished down the hill.   
Meanwhile, in the town square, the group was being surrounded. Outnumbered by LT members, they started to believe this would be the end. Molly kept close to Julian while she watched behind her for any sudden attacks. Vivian, however, finally caught up with Cindy as they met each other in the middle. Cindy stood tall on the black draft horse. Vivian gulped. Her best friend was a different person now. More powerful than the rest, her eyes were dark showing the true demon within her. "Where's my father?" Cindy asked dismounting the horse. She walked towards Vivian. However, Vivian could not respond. Her best friend looked, in a decent way, completely different. Her "Iconic" dress glistened in the moonlight. "Vivian answer me!" Cindy snapped. 

"Cindy... your father's dead," Vivian answered. 

"He's not dead. His soul is just... lost. I need to bring him back, Vivi." Cindy answered walking past Vivian. Listening to the wind, she closed her eyes. Her new powers allowed her to see a virtual map of the town. Her visions led her to a small medical room in the basement of the Agana Manor. Under a white sheet laid the body of an older man. His eyes, blueish grey, sat open allowing the world around him to enter into his endless mind. Cindy opened her eyes, "Found you." Without warning, Cindy ran down the road leaving Vivian in a state of confusion. "Cindy wait up," she continued to shout as she chased her friend left and right till the two girls reached. Vivian was out of breath, "Why the sudden need for speed?" 

"My father's here," Cindy wasted no time entering the dark manor. "I need to bring him back, Vivi. I have the power of resurrection. I can bring my father back with no troubles. But first..." she paused in the middle of three different forks in the road, "To find the basement." Vivian threw her hand onto her face groaning impatiently. 

After almost an hour of looking, the two girls finally located Albert's body. Uncovering the body, Cindy met her father's eyes. Vivian waited outside, standing guard. "Daddy," she whispered connecting her forehead with his. Despite his skin being cold, it still felt the same. Cindy could remember him holding her as a baby and humming her favorite haunting lullaby before bedtime. She wanted those memories back. Kissing her father's forehead, she sent a power of life through his veins and within a second, 

"GAH...."


	18. Reunion

Episode 17

"Daddy... let...go!" Cindy coughed as she tried to release her father's hand from around her throat. 

When Albert awoke, the first thing he did was reach out to kill the nearest thing in front of him. Thinking the girl was one of Dr. Agana's minions, Albert pushed her towards the nearest wall and starred at her deeply growling. Cindy struggled to breathe as she clawed her father's hands and, although she knew her father would not like it, used her feet to push him back. His skin was warm yet stronger than before. His face, familiar yet younger, still carried that dark skeletal look he had before. His eyes were still grayish-blue. But they were lost."Doctor Caine stop!" Cindy heard Vivian shout. Seeing dark circles form in the sky, Cindy coughed trying once more to release herself from her father. That's when everything froze.... 

"Cindy?" 

Albert blinked. Releasing his tight grip around his daughter's throat, he backed away. Vivian cautiously walked around Dr. Caine and knelt down next to Cindy for support as Cindy coughed. Albert felt nauseous. What had happened? he thought to himself looking around, Did I die? He found his way to a mirror and freaked. "WHAT THE HELL!" Still weak from being choked, Cindy looked up at her father. He was looking at himself in a shattered reflection. Even Cindy could not process what happened to him. "Daddy," she stood, "Are you okay?" Albert turned into the light. The sight of her father's youth shocked her. The last time she saw her father's face, he was an older man. Now, he held a face of a forty-one year old man. Albert flexed his fingers and stretched his neck around. Nothing hurt. Approaching his daughter, Albert wrapped her in a tight hug. Cindy could feel his heart beat underneath his warm skin. It felt so good to have her father back. But why was he so young? What exactly happened? Did she cause his youth to come back. 

20 minutes later... 

After getting dressed, Albert, Cindy, and Vivian headed out of the manor. Along the way, Albert tired his best to answer his daughter's questions about her "Iconic" powers. Vivian was sent to wait outside while Albert spoke with Cindy. "Cindy," he spoke with a deep comforting voice, "You have become the beauty young woman I dreamt you would become and now seeing that you have become the icon couldn't make me happier. Your powers will grow and you will grow with them. Already you mastered the power of resurrection which, for me, I was unable to master until the 16th cycle." 

"But why are you so young? Shouldn't you be the age you were when you died?" Cindy asked. 

Albert shook his head, "Resurrection is when you bring back the young from the dead. That is what happened with me. When you brought me back, my youth took over.... and I couldn't be more grateful." 

Cindy giggled. Her father cupped her cheek. Allowing her to take the lead, he followed his daughter. "But first, we need to stop by the cemetery.."


	19. You're alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's returning and will Cindy regret it?

Episode 18 

It was around midnight when Spade found himself stopping. He was still somewhere in the center of the large cemetery. Exhausted, he yawned settling himself by a nearby tree. Who would care if he stopped for a good hour or two cat nap. After getting himself comfortable, Spade looked around. Miles of tombs and headstones decorated the horizon like a large creepy painting. Who knew Doctor Caine owned all of this land, Spade thought to himself closing his eyes to sleep....

"Spade!" 

Spade jumped up. A familiar famine voice echoed on the wind. Perhaps he was hallucinating. It had been almost three days since he had any decent sleep. Trying to go back to sleep, he heard it again except this time it was louder, "Spade, where are you!?!" He stood. Glancing down the moonlit trail, he eyed the young female with big red hair standing at the top of a nearby hill. She was covered in dirt from head to toe but she looked very well alive. She looked out of breath as if she had been running quickly to get to where Spade was. The young girl bent down to put her hands on her knees. She took several deep breathes before squeaking, "Never run immediately after being resurrected. It'll tire you out." 

"Candy?"

Eariler... 

The trio found their way to Candy's grave where, of course, Albert started to dig. Cindy and Vivian glanced at one another in a state of confusion. "Dad," Cindy asked looking over the hole in Candy's grave, "What are you doing?" 

Albert stopped for a brief moment to wipe the drips of sweat off his forehead, "I know I am asking a lot from you, at the moment, right now Cindy, but I need you to resurrect Candy. We need her." 

Cindy gulped. What did her father just ask her to do? How could she possibly bring someone, who has been dead for four days, back? The poor girl just learned about her new powers a few minutes ago. She continued to watch her father. Every now and then, he would stop, take a breather, and continue with his work. "Do I really dig this deep down every time?" he asked finally reaching Candy's coffin. Vivian nodded in response and with a sigh, Albert pointed his finger up, "Remind me not to do that." Albert continued with lifting Candy's body into his arms and climbing out of the hole in the ground. Watching from a distance, Cindy approached Candy's frozen body. She had been buried in her corset and red skirt. "Alright Cindy," Albert came behind his daughter to support her, "Try. Remember, her soul is still there. Find it and you can bring her back."   
Cindy nodded and placed her hand on Candy's forehead. Nothing and it was like that for at least a good five minutes. But, Cindy could not give up. She could not disappoint her father now. Trying again, something sparked in Cindy's bloodstream. These sparks acted like defibrillator pads. With each pulse, Candy's body jumped with little life until she took her first breath. Poor Candy, unaware of what was happening, panicked for a few minutes until she felt Doctor Caine's hand on her shoulders, "Welcome back Candy." 

"Back?" Candy coughed, "Was I dead? What happened? Where's Spade?!"

"Dear relax," Albert replied, "Yes, you have been dead for almost four days now. However, through the powers of resurrection, Cindy brought you back. How are you feeling?" 

Candy shrugged, "I don't know," she looked at herself, "Okay I guess. I feel a little nauseous but good." 

Albert smiled, "Good. I promise I will explain more later. Right now, we need to find your brother and return to town. Are you able to stand?" 

With assistance, Candy struggled to get to her feet. Although she was nauseous, Candy felt refreshed and alive. She felt stronger than before. Still, something was missing. Where was her brother and why wasn't he with her. The last she recalled was him and her mother standing beside her before she fell asleep. Did she even fall asleep? Doctor Caine said she was dead for at least four days. However, she felt as if she was really asleep. Anyway, she did not have time to think of that. Her brother was the only thing on her mind. Separating from the group, she called out, 

"SPADE!!!"


	20. Memories on such short films

Episode 19

The only light in the theater room was coming from the running film. Staring at the film through stained tears eyes, Fortuna looked up at the clock. Had she really been sitting here for 12 hours? She must have been since she practically forgotten what the sunlight looks like. Eyeing the screen once more before the film ended, she stood up to brush the image of her baby boy wobbling, with a smile on his little face and his arms out, to his father. Her heart sank when Paulo lifted little Viktor up into his arms. A smile, rare as they came, grew on his face. Father and son rubbed noses together as Paulo placed Viktor back down on the ground pointing to Fortuna, who was filming. "Come to mommy sweetheart." Fortuna's voice giggled from the opposite side of the camera. Viktor cooed wobbling once again to his mother. His toothless smile widen when he spotted his father's camera. The camera was passed to Paulo. The filmed ended with Fortuna picked her son up into his arms and kissing him on the cheek. 

"Oh my boy," she stoked the screen. "I miss you so much." 

"How old was he there?" 

Fortuna jumped at the sudden voice. Turning around, she saw Julian standing at the end of the aisle. He stood tall wearing his usher uniform of red and black. In Carey, he was known only to kill those who disrespected his theater. Some didn't agree but they learned to leave it alone. Sighing she wiped the tears with a handkerchief Julian handed her, "He was 8 months." 

"8 months uh," Julian answered, "Early to be walking already." 

Fortuna nodded, "He was the first in our family to do everything. He started eating solids at 3 months and said his first word at a year 1/2. He was such a bright little boy. Always took after his father more than I. Interesting fact, he began to pick up the camera when he turned two."

Julian chuckled, "My little Vivian was the same way. As a toddler, she wanted to do everything her mother and I did. Sometimes she would even sneak in her when she was suppose to be napping. A troubled toddler yet a sweet one." he glanced at Fortuna, "I know you miss him. A mother's heart can only take so much pain before it completely breaks in two. However, he knows much you and Paulo loved him. He would want you to continue living and..." 

"But he's not my son," Fortuna broke down, "When he was sentenced, I noticed he did not look afraid to face Achmetha at all. It was like another person was controlling him. He told me that your son is no longer here and I stood their like a fool not wanting to fight back. I should have done more to save him." 

"It was not your choice to make, Fortuna," Julian replied, "He betrayed us. He was a member of Legendary Truth. He needed to be punished for his crimes." 

Fortuna pushed past Julian leaving him in the theater alone. She ran out of the theater and right into a trap.... "Now I have you mother."


	21. Revision and news for this fan fiction

Okay so I know many of you like this fan fiction, but I feel like its a bit rushed. Just to let you know, I am not abandoning this story at all, I will be doing a revision on this fan fiction that deals with more character growth, more lay back scenes, and longer chapters. I hope you guys will enjoy that one as much as you love this one. Thank you, 

Disgloghoul


End file.
